


How did you not notice sooner?

by DawnSoap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I love NCT, Kisses, Lucas Is SO Soft for Jungwoo, Lucas loves to give Jungwoo smol kisses, M/M, Mark/Haechan for 2 sentences, article, cute kisses, dispatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSoap/pseuds/DawnSoap
Summary: It’s the start of a new year which means Dispatch is going to expose celebrity couples. No one knew Dispatch was going to expose an LGBTQ couple, let alone 2 males from the popular group NCT.ie. LuWoo went and had a cute date after the AMAs and were caught by Dispatch.





	How did you not notice sooner?

Jungwoo was minding his own business watching some Netflix and sipping on a glass of wine when a panicked Kun came into the bedroom. “J-Jungwoo...Have you seen Dispatch’s recent article?”

“Ah...no? What happened?” Jungwoo got up and stretched.

“Well...It’s the start of 2019 and so they have a couple to expose.” Panic arising in Kun’s voice.

Curiosity evolved on Jungwoo’s face. “Who is it this time? Let me take a guess, Kai from EXO and Jennie from BlackPink?” Jungwoo chuckled. “Anyways I don’t really care, everyone should date who they want.” Jungwoo was about to leave the room when Kun lightly grabbed his arm and held up his phone.

The phone showed the title of the article called “BREAKING: NCT’S LUCAS AND JUNGWOO ARE REPORTEDLY DATING” Jungwoos breath stopped. 

“I-is it true Jungwoos?”

“Fuck.” Was all Jungwoo could say as he rushed out and dialed Lucas’ phone number.

Lucas picked up after a few rings. “What’s up Woo? I’m almost home, just bringing home some drinks so we can party all night.” 

“Please hurry back-” 

Lucas chuckled “Aww you usually never beg like this~ Are you finall-?” 

“No no no Lucas you don’t understand. Dispatch released an article about us dating. Management is probably going to call us to SM right away. We really need to talk, please hurry.” The line went silent but soon after a few curses in chinese were heard.

“I’m coming upstairs right now.” Lucas hung up the phone. Kun went into the kitchen to grab a soda and sat down on the couch. Lucas quickly came in through the front door and dropped all the drinks on the counter.

Jungwoo was nervously pacing back and forth in front of Kun. Lucas soon came into the living room and wrapped his arms around Jungwoo giving him a quick kiss. Kun nearly spat out his drink.  
Jungwoo’s eyes teared up. “Xuxi what are we going to do?” He buried his head in the crook of Lucas’ neck. Both Lucas’ and Jungwoo’s phones started blowing up with text messages, probably from the other members. 

“Well they have photos of us going out on the date in America...Oh my god why would they follow us to america for the AMAs? Kun were there any pictures of us kissing or just holding hands.” Lucas looked at Kun while peppering little kisses on Jungwoo’s cheeks. 

“U-uh” Kun stumbled around with his phone before looking through the article. “...There is a picture of you guys kissing. It’s in front of an alleyway.”

Lucas groaned. “Well looks like they have evidence for it. How could those bastards out us like that…” Lucas’ phone began to ring with the word ‘MANAGER’ plastered on the screen. “I knew I should have brought you to China over our short break.” Lucas mumbled as he answered the phone.

“Hmm, yes?” Lucas tried to sound tired.

“Cut the shit, I know you aren't sleepy on New Years day.” The managers voice cutting through the air.

“Oh whoa why the swearing Manager-nim-?” Jungwoo put his finger over Lucas’ mouth to stop him from speaking.

“I’m pretty both of you have seen the article by now. We need you both at SM immediately. Everyone is going so bring Kun as well. You have 20 minutes. No messing around.” And with that the manager hung up.

“We need to be at SM in 20 minutes...Kun-hyung you have to come as well.” Jungwoo and Lucas held onto each other for 1 more minute before letting go and putting coats on. They went downstairs and got in the company car which allowed them drive wherever they want on their free time. The drive to SM was the scariest and quickest 15 minutes of their lives. Jungwoo and Lucas quietly talked and gave kisses to each other while Kun drove.

So many questions are buzzing around in all 3 of their heads while they pull up in parking and quickly head into SM headquarters. Once they entered the lobby one of the secretaries escorted them to a big meeting room where all the other members and managers are sitting. Both of the CEO’s are sitting at the end of the table. Once the door opens everyone's heads turn to the 3.

Lucas nervously bites his lips as he sits down next to Jungwoo on the opposite side of the CEOs.  
Han Se-Min, one of the CEOs, clears his throat and motions at the screen and the secretary quickly projects something on the screen. It’s pictures of them on the date. 

“So we’re here right now at 2 in the morning discussing these pictures.” He looks directly at Jungwoo and Lucas. Jungwoo’s ears get the reddest they’ve ever been while Lucas continues to bite his lip.

“Are you guys dating?” Nam So-Young, the other CEO, asks out directly. They look at each other for a few seconds before turning to the CEO’s.

Jungwoo clears his throat “Uh...yes.” Small whispers grew from the other members. 

“How long have you guys been dating?” Taeyong asks. 

“Uh we’re getting close to 9 months.” Lucas says while scratching his head.

Both the CEOs let out a sigh and everyone goes quiet. 

“PD-n-nim please don’t punish us for this.” Jungwoo stuttered quietly. Lucas quickly turns to Jungwoo and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Xuxi not now. Can’t you see we’re being prosecuted?”

Lucas leaned closer to the others ear and whispered “I don’t care what happens, I only care for you. I want you to feel good about our relationship.” 

Jungwoo’s face softened. He ended up covering his mouth with tears slowly falling down his cheeks. Lucas smiled and wiped away the tears before turning back to the CEOs. Everyone's faces were so different, some with awe and others with confusion.

“Mrs. Nam and I will discuss this in another room.” Mr. Han said as he got up with Mrs. Nam. Everyone turned to the couple. Lucas smiled awkwardly and checked his phone to see the fans reactions. He opened twitter only to see #LuWoo was trending worldwide at number 1. Most of the comments were overwhelmingly positive which made his heart warm a little. If anything goes badly at least he and Woo will have the fans by their side.

Lucas’ chin was grabbed lightly by Jungwoo to face him. “Sorry babe, I wanted to see the fans reactions.” Lucas adored Jungwoo’s face. “How are you so cute even when you cry?” He said with a smile as he ran his hands through Jungwoo’s hair. He blushed and lightly punched Lucas’ arm.

If the situation wasn’t so serious 1 of the other 19 members would have commented how cheesy that was, probably Johnny. 

“Xuxi we might be kicked out of the company like Hyuna and Hyojong.” Jungwoo frowned.

“That was Cube...this is SM. SM seems fine with their other artists dating but I don’t think they’ve ever encountered our situation.” Lucas trailed off.

Soon both CEOs come back and sit down at their chairs.

“So” Mrs Nam starts “We’ve decided you both can stay.” Jungwoo relaxes a little.

“But if you guys ever break up we’ll probably have to change something.” 

“I can assure you that won’t happen, we’re so deeply in love I don’t know how anyone didn’t notice before.” A few members let out giggles.

“Well I guess if any others are dating you might as well confess now.” Mrs. Nam says.

Donghyuk gives a half-suppressed laugh and everyone turns to him. His face turns red “O-oh no uh I’m not.” He waves his hands in front of his face. 

“Are you sure? I’d rather let it out now then let it be a scandal along the way.” Mr. Han rubs his fingertips along his forehead. 

“Y’know what?” Mark stands up “Donghyuk and I are dating.” 

Mrs. Nam seems to choke on air. “Oh my word how many of you guys are dating.”

“Just those four.” Johnny says “I am the seer of all.” He quickly changes into a meditating pose and the members laugh.

“Okay well, if you guys don’t mind I will be going back home to celebrate the start of the New Year.” Mr. Han gets up. “Secretary Choi, please write out that SM confirms Jungwoo and Lucas are dating. Donghyuk and Mark will inform us when they want to say publicly that they’re dating.” Mr. Han gathers his suitcase. “I will see you all in 4 days time. Don’t get involved in any more scandals please. I want to rest for a couple days.” He rubs his temples and leaves. Mrs. Nam congratulates both couples and heads out as well.

“God, this is one for the gays.” Ten says to himself in english. 

Lucas gets up from his seat and buries his face in Jungwoo’s chest.

“Please don’t act like that one annoyingly cute couple or I’ll actually barf” Chenle says as he rubs his tired eyes. 

After everyone says their congratulations to the not-so-new couples they head back to the dorm. Once they get upstairs Lucas grabs the bottles of alcohol and looks at both Kun and Jungwoo. “Are you guys ready to party the night away?” They both smile at him and nod.

After a few drinks Jungwoo and Lucas start getting all sappy with each other making Kun retire to his room. Jungwoo takes a selfie of them kissing while Lucas running his hands through the others hair. He ‘accidently’ posts it on twitter with the caption “Xuxi is such a sweetheart ♥ oh ho ho manager-nim won’t like this~~ㅋㅋㅋ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending was weird :( I didn't know how else to leave off lol. This took me so long to write but its still so short???
> 
> Now I lowkey want to make the date that LuWoo went on. UgH feels.


End file.
